


Makes Me Espresso So Many Feelings

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Barista AU, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson is the obvious barista who keeps writing pick up lines on Youngjae's coffee cups and Youngjae is the obliivous customer who thinks Jackson is just trying to be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Espresso So Many Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Jackjae is literally the ideal coffee shop pairing. Idek why, they just seem perfect for it. I hope you guys enjoy.

Youngjae groaned as his alarm blared in the background fumbling to switch it off somehow. For the 100th time, he thanked the heavens that he didn’t have a roommate (if he did, the poor soul would have probably murdered him by now considering how long it took for him to wake up, even with ridiculously loud alarms that could wake up almost anyone else instantly.)

He rubbed his eyes as he glanced out of the window, yup it was definitely early. Even the sun wasn’t up yet. Youngjae would usually never even dream of waking up before 9 or at least 10 am. He had even picked his classes accordingly so he wouldn’t ever have to face the pain of waking up early. But Jaebum had asked him (and Jinyoung) specifically to come to the studio and Youngjae knew how stressed and busy the elder was and the last thing he wanted to do was inconvenience him.

On his way to the studio, he noticed a coffee shop tucked away. He had never noticed it before but then again he didn’t know about half the things that went on in the campus, considering how large the place was.

As he stifled (another) yawn, he decided to make a quick detour to the coffee shop. The last thing he wanted was to fall asleep during the precious hours Jaebum had been able to book the studio. He smiled to himself as a bell rung announcing his presence. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed the place was practically deserted.

As he approached the counter, the barista looked up noticing his presence. “Good morning. What can I get for you?” the blonde man said with a beam.

A lot of people often told Youngjae that he was like the sun, but he had no shame in admitting that he had nothing on this guy. He was practically radiating, Youngjae could almost see a halo of light from behind him. Even in his sleep deprived state, he could make how attractive the barista was. He seemed short but he seemed extremely fit. His name tag read Jackson, Youngjae noted. His face was open and charming, and while Youngjae wasn’t the biggest fan of blonde hair, it suited the barista well, adding to the whole sun thing he had going on.

His reverie was broken by the barista’s voice. “Hi, can I get you something?” the other man repeated, though there was no hint of annoyance in his voice, just curiosity and a little amusement.

Youngjae blushed as he realized he had literally been staring at the hot barista, and there was no one else here he could hide behind. He resisted the urge to just drop down and hide below the counter and forced himself to speak.

“Um.” He squeaked out. _‘Real smooth Youngjae.’_ He thought mockingly to himself. “I’m not really sure. I don’t drink a lot of coffee.” He explained.

Jackson raised an eyebrow “A college student that doesn’t drink coffee. That’s surprising.” He said, grinning when Youngjae just gave him a half-embarrassed smile in response.

“Don’t worry.” He added reassuringly. “I’ll make you my special wake up drink.” He said with a flirty wink.

Youngjae could only nod, lest he say something stupid. He willed his heart to stop beating, well not stop beating entirely but a little slower would not have hurt.

He didn’t bother to go to sit down, considering the fact he was the only one here. Instead he chose to watch Jackson as the blonde went about preparing his drink. Unlike when Jackson was at the counter, he could now see the other man’s lower body and wow were his legs muscular. Youngjae had never thought of himself to be into the muscular type but Jackson was quickly changing that.

“Here you go.” Jackson said as he handed Youngjae the cup. Youngjae hoped his palms weren’t too sweaty as he handed Jackson the money in return.

“Have a nice day.” Jackson said with another beam. Youngjae smiled back, before leaving. _Maybe he should really start getting coffee more often_ he thought to himself.

It wasn’t until he left the coffee shop and was a few blocks away that he noticed the untidy scrawl on the side of the cup that read _I love the way you espresso yourself._ Youngjae laughed out loud at the pun. He wondered if Jackson had somehow known that he liked puns or if he just did it for everyone. Somehow the second option didn’t seem to appealing to him.

******

Jackson gripped the counter with an iron grip as he watched Youngjae leave the coffee shop. He had done it, he had managed to last an entire encounter with Choi Youngjae without somehow bursting out to the younger about how he had completely fallen for the younger without ever talking to him.

Well, technically it wasn’t Jackson’s fault. In reality it was all Mark’s fault, then again most things wrong in his life were Mark’s fault (not that it wasn’t true vice versa as well.) The elder had dragged him to one of the music club’s shows. And as fate would have it, Youngjae was one of the main singers that day. Jackson was enamored the moment the younger started singing; it was love at first note.

After that night he had started noticing Youngjae around campus and he had fallen harder. The younger was insanely adorable even when he wasn’t doing anything. He was sweet, bright, kind and a whole bunch of other positive adjectives Jackson could spend all day listing.

When Youngjae had come in, he had simultaneously wanted to cheer and hide at the same time. Thankfully, he had managed to keep his cool. For a minute he had thought he had slipped up when he said _A college student that doesn’t drink coffee._ How would he know that Youngjae was a college student unless he had been actively stalking the younger since day 1? But then it had dawned on him that the coffee shop was on the college campus, so it was a sensible assumption to make, even if he didn’t know Youngjae.

He didn’t know who or what had possessed him to write a pick up line on Youngjae’s coffee cup before handing it to him but he had. He had been simultaneously relieved and disappointed that Youngjae hadn’t noticed it while he had still been at the coffee shop. Even if the younger wasn’t interested, he could just play it off as a joke, he reasoned.

(Or at least he could have, if he didn’t continue doing it every day when Youngjae came by.)

******

It had been a week since Youngjae had started visiting the coffee shop on a daily basis. He still hated getting up in the morning (no change there, whatsoever) but once he had gotten past his squeaky and speechless phase, he had discovered that Jackson was both interesting and amusing to talk to. Youngjae still blushed whenever Jackson winked at him; in fact it had gotten worse once he had realized that Jackson was wonderful both outside and inside (the blushing and his crush on the elder.) Their short conversations while Jackson prepared Youngjae’s coffee almost made the waking up bearable (keyword: almost.)

In other changes to Youngjae’s life, the writing on his cup from Jackson kept happening. Except now they had come from lame puns to lines that even Youngjae, in all his obliviousness knew were meant to be flirtatious; such as today's: I'd need a ton of sugar if this coffee had to be as sweet as you.

Youngjae knew Jackson didn't mean the things he wrote in a flirty manner; he was probably just trying to be funny. That seemed like the kind of thing he would do. But sometimes he couldn't help but think what if, especially when Jackson's bright smile was just a tad brighter when he talked to Youngjae or when his hands lingered for just a second to long when he handed Youngjae his cup. Those were the times that Youngjae dared to hope but he would quickly squash down his thoughts. He wasn't the kind of person that Jackson would have a crush on; he was way too plain for that, he reasoned with himself every time his imagination got carried away.

But even so, there were nights that he lay on his bed analysing the day, selfishly wishing that Jackson would return his feelings.

******

“Is he not interested in guys or something?” Jackson lamented loudly to Mark.

“What’s he on about?” Bambam asked as he came into the kitchen, apron already tied.

“That guy who he keeps using pick-up lines on.” Mark explained. “And keeps making heart eyes at.”

Bambam nodded slowly in understanding “Ah, you mean Youngjae-hyung, right?”

Jackson nodded furiously “Yeah, him.” He turned to Bambam “Do you know anything about him?” he asked.

Bambam shrugged “As far as I know Youngjae-hyung is definitely into guys.” He said slowly.

Jackson looked even more dejected “So, he’s just not interested in me.” He said slowly, tracing circles in the floor with his foot.

“Pretty much” Mark said with a shrug, ignoring Jackson’s glare.

“No, that doesn’t have to be it.” Bambam said slowly. “He just might not know that you’re flirting with him.”

“How can he not know?” Jackson asked incredulously.

“You would be surprised.” Bambam said with a shrug “Once Yugyeom and I had a competition where we checked who could get the most phone numbers in an hour. I went to Youngjae-hyung and he gave me his number but he thought I was being friendly.” He said, rolling his eyes. “That’s actually how we became friends.” He added with a grin.

“Wow, he’s that oblivious.” Mark said in wonder (as if he wasn’t completely unaware of the fact that 90% of the student population were throwing themselves at him.)

Suddenly, Bambam noticed Jackson glaring at him. “You flirted with him?” Jackson asked casually, though Mark and Bambam could both sense the undertone of animosity. The room suddenly felt colder, Bambam noted.

“It was just as a joke hyung, well technically it was a bet.” Bambam said in an attempt to placate Jackson. “Plus at that point, I didn’t know you were madly in love with him.” He added, causing Jackson to blush bright red.

“What!” Jackson exclaimed, “I’m not i-in l-love with him or anything.” He sputtered, face completely flushed.

“Hey you guys are a match made in heaven, Jackson the Obvious and Youngjae the Oblivious.”  Mark declared triumphantly with a smirk, ignoring Jackson’s threat of dumping hot coffee on him.

******

“Do you guys want to take a break?” Jinyoung asked flopping on to the couch next to Youngjae with a sigh. After 2 weeks, they were almost done with their piece. Today was supposed to be the last day, so they had been going at it, all in. It had more than a few hours since they had started working at the studio and all three boys were exhausted.

Jaebum nodded, pushing up his glasses “I think we could all use a break. Let’s go get something to eat or drink.” He said, hauling up Jinyoung and Youngjae.

“I know a coffee shop nearby.” Youngjae suggested, willing himself not to blush as the image of Jackson popped into his head.

Jaebum smiled at him gratefully “Lead the way.”

Jackson looked when the bell rung, subconsciously smiling when he noticed Youngjae enter.

“You guys go sit down.” Youngjae said turning to Jaebum and Jinyoung. “I’ll go get the coffee, my treat.” He insisted, pushing Jaebum and Jinyoung subtly towards the booths.

Youngjae quickly made his way to the counter, smiling at Jackson (not noticing the light blush on Jackson’s cheeks.)

“Hey Jackson-hyung.” He greeted.

“Hey!” Jackson greeted back. “Let me guess, your usual for you?” he asked, smile widening when Youngjae nodded. “What about your friends?” he asked pointing to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

“One black coffee and one latte.” Youngjae recited.

“Coming right up.” Jackson said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Youngjae made his way to the booth passing Jaebum and Jinyoung their coffees before sitting down with his own.

“Hey what’s that written on your cup?” Jinyoung asked, noticing the scrawl on Youngjae’s cup. Before the younger could respond, Jinyoung had already snatched Youngjae’s cup from him.

“The coffee might be hot, but you’re hotter.” He read out slowly. He looked up at Youngjae who was lightly blushing with a smirk. “Youngjae-ah!” he whispered excitedly. “The barista is flirting with you.”

Youngjae shook his head “No, he’s not.” He said resolutely. “He’s just being funny.”

“Then how come there’s nothing written on either of our cups.” Jinyoung challenged, showing Youngjae both his and Jaebum’s cups which were devoid of Jackson’s familiar scrawl.

“He does it all the time.” Youngjae protested weakly, shrugging his shoulders, trying not to get his hopes up.

“How long has he been doing this?” Jinyoung asked, raising an eyebrow, disbelievingly.

“Since I started coming here, so about 2 weeks.” Youngjae confessed.

“So, he’s been writing pick up lines on your coffee cup for the past 2 weeks?” Jinyoung repeated incredulously (how oblivious could his dongsaeng be?)” He’s definitely flirting with you.  Jaebum-hyung, tell him.” Jinyoung urged looking at the elder.

“He’s definitely flirting with you.” Jaebum growled, glaring towards the counter where Jackson was standing.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and playfully swatted Jaebum “Not the time for you to be the overprotective parent, hyung.” He said. Then he turned to Youngjae, eyes gleaming. “Go for it Youngjae-ah. Youngjae, hwaiting!” he cheered, urging Youngjae (who was fiddling with his cup with a marker) out of his seat.

Youngjae walked up to the counter, feeling extremely nervous. Jinyoung wasn’t the kind of person who would mess with him, especially because he knew about Youngjae’s low self-esteem and insecurities but the idea that Jackson was flirting with him just seemed very improbable to him.

“Jackson-hyung” he called out, feeling extremely vulnerable. Despite how soft his call was Jackson looked up, looking confused when he saw Youngjae standing there, his coffee cup in his hands, arms outstretched.

“Is there something wrong with the coffee?” Jackson asked, slightly concerned.

Youngjae shook his head, not bothering with a verbal response. Instead he just pushed the cup closer to Jackson’s hands, silently urging the elder to take it.

Completely confused, Jackson accepted the cup from the younger, not sure what else to do. His eyes widened as he noticed handwriting that was decidedly not his on the cup. His confused look turned into a full-fledged grin when he noticed that under his own scrawl were a series of digits.

By the time he looked up, Youngjae was already back at his booth. Even from the counter, Jackson could see that the younger’s face was completely flushed and he was burying his head into the table. He almost cooed out loud about how adorable Youngjae was when he noticed one of Youngjae’s friends (the friendlier looking one) shoot him a smirk and a thumbs-up sign.

Then, Jackson and Youngjae were both wearing matching blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
